Chapter 101
Second Lieutenant Koito Gets Scolded (話鯉登少尉叱られる, Hanashi Koito shōi shikarareru) is the 101st chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the midst of his sleep, Sugimoto hears a crunching sound and feels something shaking their container. He wakes Asirpa up who peers out of the deer carcass to find a group of bears that had been drawn to them by the scent of entrails. Suddenly, the bears begin to run away and the group makes their way out of the area as it is mating season for the brown bears. Once they had traveled a certain distance, Sugimoto stops to come up with a plan to throw off their pursuers and to stop by Kushiro as Suzukawa had told him that there was another tattooed convict there. Sugimoto notices Asirpa making a trap which she uses to catch some mouses to eat. However, one of her traps caught Shiraishi and left him in a bad position. Meanwhile in Otaru, Koito is nervous that Tsurumi will scold him for allowing Shiraishi to escape and asks Tsukishima how he reacted. When Tsukishima is about to speak up, Koito interrupts him to let out an even more devastated outburst that he might be sent to Abashiri Prison to watch over Inudou. Tsukishima attempts to calm him down and takes out a photograph that Koito had requested for. Koito is immediately amazed by how Tsurumi looks without his scar and plate and laments that he was not born earlier to serve at his side. He then takes out a cut out of his face and plants it over Tsukishima's face, asking him for glue to which he refused. Just then, Tsurumi appeared noticing that Koito had arrived, causing the latter to scream in surprise. Upon seeing Tsurumi, he bows down to him and began speaking in the Satsuma dialect which Tsurumi can't understand. Even after he had calmed down, Tsurumi was unable to understand him so Koito turned to Tsukishima to speak for him. He revealed that even though he allowed Shiraishi to get away, he was able to make a copy of his tattoo. However, Tsurumi tells him that he ordered him not to kill Shiraishi as he felt the convict could've served a purpose and that he is disappointed in him. Upon hearing this, Koito crumples over in despair but then gets back up to reveal Suzukawa's skin that he had grabbed. Tsurumi is impressed by Koito's achievements but says that the skin was not fleshed properly, causing Koito to freak out again. Tsurumi then says that the presence of a tattooed skin will attract other tattooed convicts and that Noppera-Bou intended for them to go to Otaru, which the 7th Division will set a trap there to capture other convicts. Tsurumi tells Koito that he is removing him from his duties as Asahikawa, which causes him to fall in despair. He then tells Koito that he will instead join him on his convict hunt in Otaru, which causes Koito to brighten up and tells Tsukishima to say that he will do his best. Tsukishima then quietly thinks that Koito is such a pain in the ass. Character Appearances (in order) *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (flashback) *Gotou (flashback) *Prisoner Number One (flashback) *Tetsuzou Nihei (flashback) *Kazuo Henmi (flashback) *Kiichirou Wakayama (flashback) *Shinpachi Nagakura *Toshizou Hijikata *Kiroranke *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Kano Ienaga *Koito *Tsukishima *Tsurumi *Kouhei Nikaidou *Tsuyama (flashback) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11